Eternal Servant
by Raixser
Summary: It was Jashin's will that he aid the Akatsuki. Jashin's will was absolute and Hidan never questioned his divine missions. But just what was Lord Jashin trying to tell him about his partner? KakuHida, other pairings and info inside.
1. Prologue

**_Title:_** His Eternal Servant  
**_Pairings:_** KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta  
**_Summary:_** It was Jashin's will that he aid the Akatsuki. Jashin's will was absolute and Hidan never questioned his divine missions. But just what was Lord Jashin trying to tell him about his partner? The man he loved to torment until he snapped.  
**_Warnings:_** AU, slash (or yaoi whatever you want to call it), Hidan-esque nudity, swearing, violence, and generally copious amounts of Hidan.

* * *

Hidan's cadaverous skin glowed with the warmth and soft light radiating from the dancing flames as he knelt, head bowed and rosary held to his lips in silent prayer. Surrounding him drawn upon the floor with the crimson blood of a goat was the symbol of his faith, the corpse now helping to fuel the flames before him. A light breeze caressed his bare body, drying the blood seeping from a wound in his chest. The metal pike which had caused the wound lay a few feet away, glowing orange in the warmth of the fire. His wound didn't seem to be causing even the slightest discomfort, he just knelt there taking no notice of the red staining his pale skin. Completely still and calm, resembling a meticulously carved marble statue.

Then slowly his lips moved, forming the quiet utterances of words in a tongue long forgotten. The sounds rolling off his tongue so naturally as if they belonged solely to Hidan. Coming from anyone else those words would not have sounded anywhere near as beautiful as they did coming from this man's throat. He spoke with care, forming each syllable perfectly. Never once faltering in his pronunciation or forgetting what came next in his well practised chant.

After nearly an hour of soft chanting Hidan came to the end of his melodic prayer and gently opened his eyes to reveal the purplish red of his irises. The rosary was lowered so that the symbol rested upon his lap. His unnaturally coloured eyes stared into the flames, gleaming with anticipation and euphoria. No one else came close to sharing the level of sheer devotion Hidan showed to his faith, never once did he miss a ritual or a prayer. But tonight was special, the moon had swollen to her full and the sky remained clear of threatening clouds. The moon and her infinite children, dusted across the dark sky, emitting their pale ethereal glows. Along with the smouldering embers on the ground they provided all the light Hidan needed for this particular ritual. The one which could only take place once a month.

Once more his pale lips parted and two words slipped off his tongue. Two simple words but filled with admiration and respect. Dripping with absolute submission and reverence. "Lord Jashin."

Instantly the flames which had almost died out erupted back into life, rising into a burning column. Within the flames stood a burning figure, whose features were shrouded. A tall and androgynous figure staring eyelessly at Hidan who had now bowed his head in reverence. The column of flame shifted and twisted, building upon the flaming figure until the figure towered over Hidan with unnatural stature.

"_**You have done well this past month ... little one."** _his voice didn't come from the fiery representation of himself but rather it emanated around the clearing were Hidan remained kneeling. The naked man vocalised a humble thanks, head never rising. It would not rise until the blazing deity expressed his permission. _**"As always I am pleased with your efforts, you never fail in my expectations. Never once have I had cause to doubt either your faith in me nor your capability to perform my bidding with anything less than absolute paragon."**_ the deity paused, gazing down at his apostle. **_"Raise your head, little one, so I may look upon your face as I impart what is to be your next task."_**

Hidan raised his head as bidden, meeting the eyeless yet fiery gaze of his lord. Once upon a time there would have been many others here with him. They would have gathered together once a month for this wondrous ritual. For the night when Lord Jashin arrived before them in his divine radiance. For the night each month when their new tasks were set. _**"There is an organization based in the north which has come to my attention, Hidan." **_the first utterance of his name in this meeting and the naked male couldn't suppress the swell of pride he felt in his chest. _**"Among the mortals this group is known as Akatsuki, listen carefully to me little one because this will be the last task I will ever give you." **_Hidan's eyes widened as he gazed upwards at the featureless flaming face.

"My Lord?" the figure merely raised a hand, gesturing for Hidan's silence which he immediately gave, bowing his head briefly in apology.

**"_I want you to join Akatsuki, Hidan. I have deemed their cause worthy of our assistance and I wish you to be the one to aid them in their struggle. This mission will be a long one, you will keep me up to date each month with this ritual. You will still answer to me first and foremost however once you have proved yourself in the eyes of the Akatsuki leader then it will be him you appear to take your orders from. Am I clear, little one?"_** Hidan nodded in understanding. **_"Good... I know you will not fail me, Hidan. Help them get as close to realising their goal as they are destined to, you are not required to ensure their success. Akatsuki's destiny is still clouded."_**

Hidan's lips curled into a smirk that looked equally at home upon his handsome features as the calm serenity which formed there while he was praying."Of course, my lord. You're will is as good as done, I will not fail you." The deity inclined its head ever so slightly, remaining silent for a good few minutes as he looked over his devoted follower.

**_"I know that you will not, which is why I am entrusting this particular mission to you, and you alone. But listen, the ritual will not last much longer as you already know and there are still some things you must know before you depart."_**Hidan simply nodded, waiting for his Lord to continue, if this was to be his last ever mission in service to Jashin then he wanted to achieve his goals to the best of his abilities, any information Lord Jashin had to impart would undoubtedly be important. If not essential to the success of this final act, this final show of his absolute faith. **_"Hidan, in this mission you must be prepared for there will be times when you will not be able to completely follow the scriptures as you are used to."_**Jashin's voice lowered, tone hardening. **_"In recompense, as often as possible, you must sacrifice your victims to me and perform a repenting ritual at least once every two months. More likely than not whoever Akatsuki will partner you with will attempt to stop you but you must not allow them to, for your sake as well as that of your devotion to me. You know all too well the side effects of not completing these sacrifices and rituals."_** Hidan's eyes had widened at the mention of having to not follow the scriptures, such a thing was unforgivable! Unacceptable! And yet... Lord Jashin was the one telling him that this is what he must do. Perhaps the ultimate test of his resolution. Slowly his unusually coloured eyes softened with acceptance and he inclined his head submissively. He would do as his Lord bid.

"Of course, Lord Jashin."

The fiery figure nodded approvingly at his servant and held out one hand, palm facing upwards. **_"Approach me, little one."_**without hesitation or question Hidan rose gracefully to his feet, rosary wrapped securely around his forearm so that there was no danger of him losing it. The symbol of the Jashin faith held delicately within the wrap of his slender fingers. The deity knelt down so that their faces were the same height from the ground. **_"I shall show you the way."_**Lord Jashin whispered and pressed his fiery lips to Hidan's forehead. The man's eyes widened as he felt his flesh burning, images flashing before him, showing landmarks and indicators for the path ahead. All leading to one place, the cave by the great waterfall in the north. Akatsuki's hide out.

When the deity pulled away Hidan couldn't suppress the shudder and the pained sound which escaped his throat, the scorched skin rapidly healing over. "I understand, my Lord." Hidan said reverently, kneeling back into the centre of the bloody diagram on the ground and bowing his head. "Thank you for your faith in me... I will not let you down."

**_"I know you will not, my little one. There may be times I have to contact you before the full moon rite, be prepared for that and safe travels."_**and with that the fiery apparition disappeared, leaving behind only scorched grass and incinerated wood. Hidan stood, grinning broadly as he once again donned his travelling robes and cleaned his weapons before replacing his rosary around his pale neck. Every inch of him practically trembling with excitement. After so many long years of walking this earth this was the last thing he would ever have to do in service of Lord Jashin.

Part of him felt saddened, he had so enjoyed his time but all things must come to an end. That much he knew would always be the case. It was the way the mortal realm worked. All things come to an end: day, night, love, hatred, relationships, life, even stars could die. If this was indeed to be his last act on this Earth as Lord Jashin's messenger and apostle then he sure as hell was going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

_May as well get started, it looks like there's a loong way to go before I reach this place. _He chuckled mentally, slipping the now pristine metal pike into the belt of his trousers (which was hidden by his long robes) and straightening up. The moon was still high in her dark throne, the meeting with Lord Jashin had left Hidan far too energised to even contemplate stopping where he was for the night. And besides there was too much to be done, there was no time to sit around doing nothing. Not when he had Lord Jashin's divine will to follow through, not when he had been entrusted with this task.


	2. Chapter One

Three weeks of travelling had brought Hidan here, to his destination, at the break of dawn. A rather fitting time of day considering the name of the organization he had been sent her to assist. The sun's cheerful gleam beginning to warm his back and light the entrance to the cave. Although the image clearly emblazoned in his mind was of the hideout during the night the scenery and general landscape was unmistakable. Not that he had doubted that for even a second. Hidan had followed Lord Jashin's directions to the letter and the great one did not make mistakes, it wasn't possible. This was indeed his destination – within the walls of this cave lay the base of the organization Jashin wished for him to join. The Akatsuki.

A smirk curled at Hidan's lips and without hesitation he stepped across the threshold and into Akatsuki's domain. They would sense his presence, Jashin's apostle was making no attempt to hide himself from them. He wanted them to come to him, Hidan kept his strides slow and deliberate giving them time to actually show themselves.

And show themselves Akatsuki did. One by one ten figures materialised within the shadows. Similarly clad in high-collared cloaks. The most Hidan could really make out was their eyes, all completely different and at least a few sticking out greatly from the norm. His smirk widened and Hidan halted right where he was, there was no need to travel further into their territory now that Akatsuki had him surrounded. "So, you guys gonna come out where I can fucking see you or what?" Hidan drawled, sounding completely bored , not at all intimidated by their tactics.

The reactions were varied, from what he could hear or see of them. Two deep male voices chuckled in amusement, one growled threateningly, another giggled quietly and someone scoffed (clearly unimpressed by Hidan's audacity) while the rest maintained steely silence. "I would watch that tongue of yours, brat." one of the silent ones finally warned him. The voice was monotonous and wooden, almost as if the sounds of the words were being filtered through something before entering the air. "That cocky attitude may end up costing you greatly." Hidan just smirked wider still in response, showing off his perfectly straight pearly white teeth. The voice may have been creepy and might have sent chills down anyone else's spine but Hidan was absolutely unfazed. His haughty arrogance remaining completely intact, never faltering.

"State your business with us." this was a voice Hidan hadn't heard yet. "Somehow I very much doubt that you just happened upon our hideout... or that your presence here is merely for a social visit."

Hidan chuckled and held both his hands in the air in an appeasing manner, purple-red eyes now fixed upon the man who had spoken to him. A low, slightly condescending laugh, escaped his lips as they parted in order to answer. "Looks like you fucking got me, and you're straight to the point too... I like that." again his lips curled into that infuriating smirk which seemed right at home on Hidan's features. "You guys are Akatsuki, right?" Hidan's voice came out in yet another lazy drawl and he looked for all the world as if he couldn't care less. But his eyes carefully scanned around the figures in the shadows. "Been making a pretty big name for yourselves. You're seriously getting pretty notorious throughout the villages."

While he had been travelling Hidan had taken it upon himself to gather any juicy little tid-bits of information he could get out of the mortals he encountered regarding this group. For the most part the information was vague and unreliable at best but it was far better than nothing. Lord Jashin hadn't exactly been very clear on any specifics regarding Akatsuki so anything he could find out for himself would probably prove useful. Now was his chance to find out just how much of what he had heard was fact and how much of it was merely rumour and gossip, or folk tales made up to scare naughty little children into behaving themselves. "You guys peaked my interest." he continued smoothly. "I figured what the hell, it fucking sounds like my kinda organization!" a charming yet strangely malevolent grin spread across the handsome features. "That is unless you're all bull-shit and no bite."

A thundering roar echoed throughout the cavern and before he had time to react Hidan found himself pinned roughly against the cavern's wall by a large hand encircling his throat. "I've had enough of you!!" the man whose vice-like grip was currently blocking Hidan's windpipe was large and heavily muscled with spiked up blood-coloured hair. His once handsome features were marred by heavy scarring and the eyes glaring hatefully into Hidan's were muddy brown. "Permission to destroy this pitiful worm, my Lord?!" he snarled, fingers twitching as they attempted to further crush Hidan's throat while at the same time trying not to.

"Granted. Do as you wish, Yajuu." it was one of the voices from before which answered him without hesitation. Apparently Hidan was doing a good job of getting on people's nerves today.

Jashin's apostle just grinned broadly, not making any attempt to free himself or attack 'Yajuu'. The large man snarled and began slamming Hidan repeatedly into the wall of the cavern, ignoring his comrades' eyes boring into them. Scrutinising every moment. Cries of pain were ripping their way out of the albino's throat as his back was pummelled and his spine got close to snapping from the immense strength Yajuu was putting into this.

Hidan's hands started clawing at the hand encircling his throat. This was fucking hurting like a bitch! And not in a good way either, there wasn't the elation he experienced when performing his rituals and sacrifices. And Hidan _didn't_fucking like it! His nails were beginning to draw blood but Yajuu wouldn't relent. "I hate people like you." Hidan groaned as Yajuu drew him close in order to snarl right in his face. The handsome features scrunched up in disgust as spittle coated his face.

Yajuu smirked, lips pulling back to reveal yellowing, misshapen teeth. "Pansy-ass pretty boys who think they're Gods when in reality..." There was a sudden snap followed by an agonized shriek tearing its way out of Hidan's throat. "They're nothing more than worms!" Yajuu hissed before throwing Hidan away as if touching him made Yajuu feel disgusting.

Hidan slid along the floor, coming to a halt against the opposite wall. For a moment there was nothing, his head just hanging down limply. Then a low mocking chuckle began echoing throughout the cave, Hidan's shoulders were trembling uncontrollably. Yajuu's eyes narrowed into a glare as the chuckle rapidly escalated into maniacal shrieks of glee. Hidan's head snapped up, purplish red eyes staring mockingly at Yajuu and a psychotic grin spreading across his features as he maneuvered himself back to his feet. "Damn... is that the best you've fucking got? Because if it is... then you're fucking dead Yajuu~!"

* * *

True to his word, moments later Hidan stood victorious over the barely recognisable corpse of Yajuu. His metal pike covered in the crimson blood which matched the colour of the man's hair. Hidan could feel the remaining living eyes watching him, however for now he was mentally reciting prayers for the sacrifice and also the salvation of Yajuu's soul. Lord Jashin's presence briefly flickered within his senses, assuring Hidan that he was listening and accepted the efforts.

He was snapped out of the inner recitation by the sound of clapping. Only one of them at first but slowly all of the others joined in. Then one by one the nine remaining Akatsuki left the shadows and showed themselves to him.

"Very well done." the man who spoke sported multiple piercings on his face and his ears. He wasn't the tallest nor the most muscular of them but still his unusual ringed irises and the piercings definitely gave him an intimidating appearance. One that was definitely fitting for the leader of an organization with the kind of reputation Akatsuki held. At least considering he had been the one Yajuu had called 'my Lord' Hidan presumed he was the leader. "Yajuu was no weakling so I'm impressed by your accomplishment in defeating him." he continued, eyes fixed upon Hidan who had turned in order to face him.

One of the men scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be so liberal when dishing out compliments. They might go to the kid's head." they warned the pierced man disapprovingly. **"Now now... you saw him take Yajuu down just like the rest of us. He deserved that compliment, you should not be so critical."** although the voices definitely came from the same mouth there was no denying the stark contrast between both of them. And it peaked Hidan's interest.

"That's enough. You'll have to forgive Zetsu, he takes some getting used to." Hidan just shrugged and waved the comment off lazily. Being Jashin's apostle the albino had encountered more than his fair share of head cases and he doubted that this Zetsu guy would be any more of a bother than the others he had come into contact with over the years. "You came here in order to join our ranks did you not?" he didn't even wait for Hidan to make a response before continuing. "With Yajuu now gone I'm afraid that Kakuzu is in need of yet another new partner, even if it isn't his fault this time around."

_This time, huh? Sounds like this Kakuzu bastard has a temper... I couldn have some fun messing with him._ Hidan thought, grinning mentally.

"Unfortunately, while that display was indeed impressive it won't be enough to convince us. If it was that easy to join Akatsuki then we would have already fallen to the hands of our enemies. Starting tomorrow afternoon you will be put through a series of tests so that we can gauge whether you are truly worthy of becoming one of us. You have until then to aquaint yourself with everyone else as well as the hideout. Kisame will show you to your room and then you may spend your time as you please."

* * *

A/N: Here's the next part for you guys, particularly for keyana-chan who became the first one to review this story! Because I forgot to put a dislcaimer in the prologue I will mention here that the only things I own in this story are the story itself, Yajuu, my interpretation of Jashin and the full moon rite which Hidan performed in the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and all forms of reviews are appreciated, especially if you have any tips for me for future chapters!


End file.
